Wind Rider Gets Drunk
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After he is discharged from the Wonderbolts for attempting to frame Rainbow Dash, Wind Rider gets drunk and makes a complete idiot out of himself.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Wind Rider Goes Drinking"

By TwilightSparkle3562

"For attempting to frame Rainbow Dash, I hereby strip you of your Wonderbolt Status!"

Those were the last words that Wind Rider ever heard as a member of Equestria elite fighting force. Now here he was, a destitute and bitter stallion sitting at a bar in Canterlot with nothing left of his reputation as one of the best flyers in Equestria. He had everything in his grasp: fame, reputation, legions of fans and now he had nothing to his name. Wind Rider was now shamed and disgraced all because he refused to have Rainbow Dash surpass his record.

"You looking all right there, Bub?" asked the Earth pony Bartender as he looked over at the sullen ex-Wonderbolt. "You haven't even drank a single drop of that beer, you got there."

"No, I was just thinking," sighed Wind Rider. "Now, that I have been kicked out of the Wonderbolts for good thanks to that no good friend of Rainbow Dash's."

"Yeah, that kid sure has done a lot for Equestria," remarked the bartender as he wiped down the bar. "My foals want to one day meet her and get her autograph. It would be the best thing that ever happened to them."

Hearing the bartender talk about this made Wind Rider's stomach turn. All this talk about Rainbow Dash was starting to get to him and it showed in his body language. Rainbow Dash was part of the new breed of Wonderbolts and Wind Rider didn't want to accept it. Finally, he took a sip of the beer and dropped it back down on the bar with a loud thud.

"Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, that's I hear about now," cried Wind Rider, the alcohol starting to get through to him. "A pony that is going to one day disgrace the name of the Wonderbolts. I tried kicking her out and because of those idiots, the Wonderbolts and everything I have ever worked for is doomed."

"That's not true, bub," replied the bartender. "Old School has to give way to the New School at some point. You know, I've heard many stories about you, Wind Rider. In fact, I saw come in here tonight with a torn spot on your jacket, which meant you might have been discharged or something."

Wind Rider took another slug of the beer and slammed it down hard on the table. It was very lucky of him that there were no other patrons present at that bar, otherwise they would have been annoyed with Wind Rider's behavior.

"You guessed right, pal," said Wind Rider, drunkenly. "Gone! It's all gone! It's all gone, bye bye, whoo! See ya! One minute you are the greatest flyer there ever was and the next thing you know, you are here at the psychiatrist's office drinking away your sorrows."

The bartender was beginning to wonder if maybe Wind Rider was having too much and he felt like asking Wind Rider to leave, but he didn't want to be rude. Still, he was very much used to this kind of behavior from other patrons. He could tell that Wind Rider was depressed of being kicked out of the Wonderbolts and it showed.

"Look pal," said the bartender. "You are here at a bar, not a psychiatrist's office. Whatever you did to Rainbow Dash was entirely your own fault and your fault alone."

"It's not my fault, you stupid idiot," slurred Wind Rider, the intoxication driving him more and more into madness. "The Wonderbolts made a grave mistake getting rid of the most famous Wonderbolt in existence, me."

The bartender was indignant at this remark and felt at that moment, like asking Wind Rider to leave the bar.

"Now look here, pal," he said, pulling on Wind Rider's ivory scarf. "I ought to have you know that there are several friends of mine who happen to be Wonderbolts and if they get dishonorably discharged, then it is their own fault, like yourself."

Wind Rider was drunk off of his mind and thus, was not getting the message that the Bartender was trying to get through to him. In his mind, Wind Rider had every right to blame Rainbow Dash for the situation he was in.

"Do you know how long I spent on building that record pal, do ya?" cried Wind Rider, who was now starting to climb over the bar. "Ever since I was born, I had built my life on that record and Rainbow Dash was a threat to make me second banana to everything I had ever done. So don't come telling me that it is my own fault for at least trying to get her kicked out. As far as I am concerned, she is a good for nothing wannabe if you ask me."

Now, the bartender was beginning to have none of this behavior as Wind Rider tugged on his shirt. Wind Rider needed to leave the bar and fast. Suddenly, he noticed a night guard walking past his bar and motioned for him to come into the bar at once.

"What's going on here?" asked the night guard who then noticed Wind Rider on the other side as he came in. "What's the problem here?"

"Oh, now you call in the idiot patrol," yelled Wind Rider, drunkenly upon seeing the guardspony. "Trying to throw me in jail for being stupid, eh? Some friend you are."

"I ain't your friend pal," snapped the bartender, pulling away from the drunken Wind Rider before turning to the night guard. "Right now, you are scaring me and I would like to ask you to leave. Get him out of here, will you?"

The night guard nodded at this and used his magic to pull Wind Rider out of the other side of the bar, struggling and screaming against the magical bonds that held him.

"This ain't over pal, I'll be back," screamed Wind Rider as he suddenly vomited as a result of the excessive drinking. "There's my calling card! You can call me in the morning!"

"All right, let's go!" cried the guardspony, trying to force Wind Rider out of the bar. "It's the dungeon for you, pal!"

But, Wind Rider was not going to go quietly and in the ensuing struggle, his jacket was torn in half, a symbol of his fall from grace as a result of his despicable actions to protect everything he had ever worked for.

Once the intoxicated former Wonderbolt was gone, the bartender set about the difficult task of cleaning up the puke that Wind Rider left behind.

"Who does that idiot think he is?" muttered the bartender as he stuck a mop on the floor and began cleaning up the mess. "Trying to come in here and disturb the peace over his own idiotic failures? No wonder you got kicked out of the Wonderbolts, pal."

So, the bartender set about cleaning up the mess while Wind Rider was thrown in the dungeons of Canterlot for the night. He was angry and he was bitter that his legendary career would come to an end like this, but Wind Rider brought all of this on himself, not Rainbow Dash.

Wind Rider had to face the truth: he was a disgraced Wonderbolt and that there was nothing he could about it.


End file.
